


L'importanza delle piccole cose

by hikarufly



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarufly/pseuds/hikarufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cosuccia pucciosa, per un'amica che mi ha fatto scoprire quanto è bello Skyfall :)<br/>Pseudo protagonista è il mitico Bill Tanner, perché è interpretato dal magnifico Rory Kinnear, ma anche gli altri hanno la loro importante parte!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fusterya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/gifts).



Elaine si aggirava per il negozio con fare pensieroso. Odiava fare le liste della spesa, sapeva benissimo ricordarsi che cosa le serviva, anche se irrimediabilmente si dimenticava qualcosa. Si sfiorò il pancione, ormai visibile: le mancavano ancora quattro mesi, e la sua vecchia zia preferita le aveva detto che doveva essere un maschietto.

Ripensare a soli due anni prima sembrava ritornare con la mente a un periodo mitologico, biblico. Si ritrovò, mentre passava tra le corsie del supermercato, a ricordare di quando si era da non molto laureata con il massimo dei voti, e stava concludendo il dottorato che, se tutto fosse andato per il meglio, l'avrebbe portata a lavorare per una delle case di produzione di software per la grafica più grandi di Londra. Si era trasferita a Londra da qualche anno, e non era riuscita mai a trovare dei buoni coinquilini: o troppo monotoni o troppo chiassosi, non si era mai trovata veramente bene fuori dai campus, ma era stata costretta, infine, a doversene vivere fuori. Aveva messo annunci in ogni dove, ma non c'era nessun luogo che davvero le piacesse o nessuna persona con cui avrebbe condiviso niente, neppure l'atrio di casa. Seduta di fronte a uno dei suoi quadri preferiti alla National Gallery, si era persa nelle pennellate della Notte Stellata sul Reno di Van Gogh, in prestito per una mostra, tanto che non si era accorta del ragazzo che si era seduto accanto a lei. Sobbalzò, quando infine se ne rese conto.

«Tu sei la ragazza che cerca casa, vero?» le domandò, tranquillamente e come se niente fosse. Lei restò interdetta.

«Ehm, ci conosciamo?» rispose Elaine, non troppo sicura di potersi fidare a raccontare a qualsiasi sconosciuto che cercava casa. Le ricordava qualcuno, però, quel ragazzo così magrolino, i capelli scomposti e folti, gli occhialoni. Forse frequentavano la stessa università, o l'avevano frequentata.

«Frequentavamo insieme i corsi di Intelligenza Artificiale e Matematica Computazionale» disse lui, allungando una mano verso di lei e presentandosi con un nome falso.

«Ma certo!» esclamò lei, attirandosi qualche sguardo indignato e qualche “ssshh” molto sonoro. Alzò una mano in segno di scuse.

«Il mio coinquilino ha dovuto lasciare l'appartamento prima del previsto, e mi chiedevo se ti andasse di vedere la casa» propose il ragazzo, con fare amichevole ma spiccio. Non era uno di molte parole, non subito per lo meno. Elaine restò un secondo interdetta: aveva un grosso bisogno di trovare un posto dove stare, e in una giornata con quattro visite, ce ne potevano facilmente stare cinque.

La casa le era piaciuta subito: il ragazzo era un tipo preciso, forse con un pizzico di disturbo ossessivo-compulsivo per l'ordine e la pulizia, ma si sarebbe adattata. Non era una che lasciava confusione o altro, e si accontentava di poco. Non sapeva che lavoro facesse lui, e c'erano periodi in cui non era spesso a casa, altri in cui non si muoveva dal salotto o da camera sua, spesso in pigiama, con la sua tazza di Earl Grey che riempiva di tanto in tanto. Si era abituata a vederlo girare così per casa, così come si era abituata a vederlo scomparire per giorni, a volte settimane.

Una sera, però, era rientrato ad orario d'ufficio, tanto che si erano incrociati sul pianerottolo.

«Anche tu a casa?» chiese Elaine, con un sorriso.

«Oggi sì» replicò lui, con una leggera alzata di spalle.

«Sai, non ti ho mai chiesto che lavoro fai» disse lei, aprendo la serratura con le proprie chiavi ed entrando, lasciando che chiudesse lui «ma inizio a pensare che lavori per una qualche organizzazione segreta... per l'MI6 magari. Solo una spia può avere degli orari del genere»

Lui mise su un sorrisetto beffardo, tanto che per qualche istante, lei credette davvero che gli stesse per dire di sì, che aveva un lavoro importantissimo e di massima segretezza... e invece no.

«Sono solo un freelance. A volte lavoro da casa, altre volte no, tutto qui»

Non aveva più pensato a quella cosa fino a che, una notte, per via dei crampi e dei dolori mestruali, si era alzata alle 3 ed era andata in cerca del bollitore per riempirsi una borsa dell’acqua calda. Era rintontita dal sonno mancato, e non si era accorta delle voci nel loro open space, dove si trovava il computer più grande del suo coinquilino, la sala da pranzo che faceva da salotto e la cucina. Entrò nella stanza e, terrorizzata, si appiattì contro il muro. Un uomo in giacca e cravatta, impeccabile, le stava puntando una pistola addosso. Non era stata spaventata da lui, ma dall’arma: i suoi occhi non erano malvagi, lo poteva vedere anche nella penombra.

«È solo la mia coinquilina, abbassa quella pistola» borbottò il ragazzo magrolino in pigiama, con gli occhialoni.

«Hai una coinquilina?» domandò l’uomo in giacca e cravatta, stranito. Elaine alzò una mano come a salutare, solo quando lui ebbe riposto la sua arma.

«Devo pagare l’affitto, e questo posto costa caro» ribatté semplicemente il ragazzo magrolino.

L’uomo in giacca e cravatta osservò ancora Elaine, visibilmente combattuto.

«Quanto hai sentito di ciò che abbiamo detto?» domandò, quasi spaventato.

«Non è pericolosa, non preoccuparti» si intromise il coinquilino.

«Niente, gliel’assicuro» rispose Elaine, con una mano sulla pancia «non mi sentivo bene, tutto qui, altrimenti non mi sarei mossa dal letto»

Il suo coinquilino aggrottò la fronte, la sua preoccupazione solo in quel piccolo cambio di espressione.

«Stai male?» chiese, distrattamente.

«Niente che una camomilla con miele e una borsa dell’acqua calda non possano risolvere… o almeno spero» commentò, frizionandosi la pancia cercando di mitigare i crampi.

Entrambi gli uomini sembrarono imbarazzati, cogliendo la causa dei suoi malesseri, ma lei non si fece scoraggiare e raggiunse il bollitore, aggrappandosi al bancone per via di una scarica di dolori piuttosto forti. Si scambiarono un’occhiata, sperando di togliersi da quella situazione scomoda.

«C’è un’auto che aspetta di sotto» gli ricordò l’uomo in giacca e cravatta.

«Ti ho già detto che non mi muovo di qui» rispose il ragazzo magrolino, con un’espressione beffarda e noncurante «Se M ha bisogno di avermi fisicamente in ufficio, deve venire personalmente a prendermi, altrimenti si accontenterà di quel che posso fare da casa»

L’uomo in giacca e cravatta sembrò essere della sua idea, non era molto contento di essere stato svegliato nel cuore della notte.

«Sto solo facendo il mio lavoro» gli ricordò l’uomo in giacca e cravatta, mentre Elaine si versava la sua acqua calda prima in una tazza dove mise la camomilla in infusione, e poi cercando di fare lo stesso in una borsa dell’acqua calda. L’uomo in giacca e cravatta si rese conto che è un po’ troppo assonnata, ed era troppo buio perché potesse fare quella operazione senza ustionarsi. Si avvicinò a lei e le tolse bollitore e borsa dalle mani con gentilezza. Elaine fece un passo indietro, la mano ancora sulla pancia dolorante, osservando quasi rapita i gesti di lui, che in pochi minuti le porse di nuovo la borsa. Lei mormorò un grazie, scambiando un’occhiata con lui: aveva il viso teso e stanco - forse non aveva dormito molto – ma i suoi occhi erano gentili e sul suo sorriso stava quasi una richiesta di scuse.

«Allora vieni?» domandò l’uomo, rivolto al suo coinquilino. Quello scosse il capo.

«D’accordo, d’accordo…» l’uomo in giacca e cravatta alzò le mani in segno di resa e raggiunse la porta.

«Tanner» lo invocò il ragazzo magrolino «la mia coinquilina si chiama Elaine, comunque»

Il capo di stato maggiore si fermò per un secondo, scambiò un’occhiata con la ragazza ed uscì.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Elaine si avvicinò al suo coinquilino: i loro pigiami sembravano coordinarsi perfettamente. Quello di lei era lungo, in due pezzi, color crema la maglia e bordeaux i pantaloni, con una elegante passamaneria ai polsi e alle caviglie, e un piccolo ricamo sul petto. Lui invece aveva una maglietta a maniche corte scura, un piccolo scudetto con il marchio sul petto e dei pantaloni scozzesi, entrambi di una sorta di tonalità di rosso scuro.

«Chi è questa Emma che doveva venirti a prendere personalmente?» chiese Elaine, avvicinandosi a lui e accoccolandosi per bene su una poltroncina vicina, la borsa ben appoggiata sulla pancia, e la tazza fumante sull’ampio bracciolo. Il ragazzo si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso.

«Non è Emma: è M, la lettera» replicò lui, iniziando a scrivere sulla tastiera e ad accendere qualche monitor supplementari: in tutto erano nove, in tre file di tre. Elaine ne aveva uno simile in ufficio, ora che lavorava in azienda, e anzi ne aveva più di uno. In casa aveva soltanto qualche device Apple portatile, sincronizzato con quello dell’ufficio: lavorando nella grafica, principalmente, quello era il monopolio. Ma aveva anche un Vaio portatile collegabile a qualche periferica, aperto e riassemblato più di una volta. Le piaceva sperimentare, era convinta che la pratica fosse molto più educativa dei corsi e dell’istruzione, e ogni volta che doveva iniziare ad usare un nuovo software o applicativo finiva col procurarselo, magari piratato, molto prima di andare al corso di aggiornamento o al corso di addestramento specifico.

«M? E anche tu hai una lettera?» domandò ancora, divertita, senza cogliere subito di cosa si trattasse.

«Certo. Io sono Q» rispose semplicemente, senza staccare gli occhi dai monitor. Elaine ridacchiò.

«E l’uomo che ti ha amorevolmente riempito la borsa dell’acqua calda è Bill Tanner, Capo di Stato Maggiore al servizio di Sua Maestà la regina» aggiunse Q, iniziando a scrivere alla sua tastiera.

Elaine ripensò a quell’uomo in giacca e cravatta. Gli sembrava una persona come un’altra, e un brivido le corse lungo la schiena al pensiero che quello che stava dicendo il suo coinquilino potesse essere vero e quindi la pistola che le aveva puntato, perfettamente ferma e senza il minimo tremito nelle mani del suo possessore, di conseguenza, fosse vera a sua volta.

«Non sto scherzando. Sto dicendo sul serio» disse poi Q, voltandosi verso di lei, quasi offeso dalla sua miscredenza.

«Quindi… lavori davvero per l’MI6?» si ritrovò a ribattere Elaine, i crampi che si facevano meno dolorosi, o forse la sua attenzione che scivolava da loro tanto da renderli più sopportabili. Q le lanciò un’occhiata significativa.

«Alzati, vieni qui» le intimò quasi, facendole cenno di star su in fretta e di mettersi seduta al suo posto, mentre si alzava. Elaine osservò gli schermi, stranita.

«Tu lavori con il software, non fai stupidaggini con Photoshop: sei tu che crei Photoshop, giusto?» chiese Q, chinandosi vicino a lei, come se dovesse guidarla, posando una mano su quella che lei aveva poggiato istintivamente sul mouse.

«Devo decifrare un codice segreto, devo trovare il pezzo di algoritmo che mi permetterà di mostrare tutto il resto» spiegò, muovendo il mouse in modo che la sua chiave si infilasse direttamente nel codice e l’algoritmo sciolse il mistero.

«Sono istruzioni… sono documenti riservati spediti a diverse caselle di posta e inoltrati automaticamente con indirizzi fittizi» constatò lei, allungandosi verso lo schermo.

«Si tratta di ordini del nostro servizio segreto distribuiti a politici della… chiamiamola “parte avversa” del mondo: tiranni, dittatori e soprattutto signori della guerra e del petrolio» raccontò Q, usando di nuovo il mouse e spedendo il codice attraverso una procedura cifrata di posta elettronica: si aprì una finestra in uno degli schermi, con Tanner, l’uomo di prima, e una signora dai capelli bianchi e lo sguardo deciso.

«Ottimo lavoro, Q. Ma la prossima volta non vorrei che informazioni confidenziali finissero in mano alla tua fidanzata» commentò in maniera secca e decisa M.

«A beneficio di Tanner e a onor del vero, Elaine è solo la mia coinquilina» rispose Q, facendo arrossire lei e facendo imbarazzare Tanner, anche se da buon comandante non lo dette a vedere «e dovremmo farle un colloquio: è molto brava con gli algoritmi»

Elaine, superati i dolori mestruali, si ritrovò dunque alla sede dell’MI6, terribilmente a disagio e chiedendosi come aveva fatto a farsi convincere ad andare lì. Le fecero i dovuti controlli, anche se Q aveva insistito per evitarglieli. Si dimostrò brava quanto aveva predetto Q con algoritmi e creazione di software, anche se codici segreti e crittografia non erano la sua specialità. Aveva il potenziale, dicevano, ma non potevano inserirla nell’organico. Q le fece le sue condoglianze per quella notizia, ma lei alzò appena le spalle: non ci teneva, non le sembrava proprio il suo tipo di vita, anche se in qualche modo ne era affascinata.

«Non credevo ci fossero tante persone “normali”, qui dentro» sentenziò Elaine, mentre lui la accompagnava fuori: era ormai ora di pranzo « tranne te, naturalmente» aggiunse, strappandogli un sorriso, mentre si rimetteva a posto gli occhiali.

«Gli agenti segreti dei film e dei romanzi non esistono quasi più. Sono pochissimi e sono gli unici che sembrano finti» le fece notare Q, presentando il proprio cartellino e riprendendo quello da ospite di lei all’ingresso, riconsegnandolo.

«Pranziamo insieme?» domandò lei, le mani in tasca. Q sorrise, guardando oltre la sua spalla. Lei, incuriosita, si voltò: Tanner stava uscendo in quel momento. Elaine si voltò di nuovo verso di lui.

«Sai, viviamo insieme da un po’ ma non posso dire di conoscerti…» commentò, mentre lui la prendeva per un braccio e si affrettava a fare la parte di Cupido «ma ho come l’impressione che tu sia la mia Emma Woodhouse»

«Sono molto più bravo di lei, mia cara» fu il suo commento, che le strappò una risatina.

«Sai chi è Emma Woodhouse?» domandò Elaine, ma Q non rispose.

Bill Tanner mostrò il cartellino con fare professionale, ma si fermò sulla soglia, vedendoli arrivare.

«Tanner, devi accompagnare la mia coinquilina a pranzo. Io non posso, e sarebbe troppo scortese lasciarla sola, non ti pare?» buttò lì Q, sparendo quasi alla velocità della luce, adducendo una scusa banale quanto irragionevole. Tanner restò interdetto ma, come ogni buon soldato, non mostrò altro se non un pizzico di sorpresa. Elaine non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.


	3. Chapter 3

Il pranzo passò piacevolmente, senza scossoni, senza batticuori, senza imbarazzi di sorta. Fu l'ora e mezza più piacevole della sua vita, però. Bill Tanner era una persona gentile, istruita, dai pensieri profondi e dalle argomentazioni interessanti, aveva una mente precisa, da soldato, ma soprattutto da stratega e pianificatore: il suo sguardo andava oltre il momento presente, le procedure da mettere in atto ora e subito, guardavano a ogni conseguenza a ogni pezzo di ogni ipotetico puzzle che, a seconda delle decisioni prese adesso, si sarebbe formato domani. Si ritrovò a chiedersi la sua opinione su svariate cose, a domandargliela e a ricevere risposte inaspettate quanto illuminanti.

A quel pranzo ne seguirono altri, sotto lo sguardo attento e con la spinta più o meno evidente di Q, e poi uno scambio di numeri – la sua linea privata, quella che conosceva solo lei e sua madre, ma questo l'avrebbe scoperto soltanto dopo – qualche cena, un picnic persino, delle serate al cinema, delle mostre d'arte, delle semplici serate a casa, qualche nottata a casa di lui e qualcuna a casa di lei, sotto la benedizione di Q, qualora fosse in casa. All'inizio, Tanner aveva quasi creduto di essere una ruota di scorta, non si era reso conto che Q non si sarebbe mai messo in mezzo a loro. Elaine gli aveva assicurato di aver visto più di uno stallone girare per casa quando lui credeva che lei non ci fosse, o non ci facesse caso.

Elaine aveva sperimentato finalmente che cosa volesse dire avere accanto un uomo semplice quanto straordinario, sentirsi finalmente rispettata ed amata come si deve, non come tutti gli sbruffoni idioti con cui tendeva ad uscire prima. Aveva purtroppo sperimentato anche le notti insonni per la preoccupazione, le lunghe giornate senza la possibilità di sentirlo, o di sapere dove fosse, se fosse vivo o morto. Sapeva difendersi, di questo era più che certa, era un ufficiale militare, era stato in guerra, ma il panico le attanagliava lo stomaco quando non lo sentiva per più di un certo numero di ore senza una valida giustificazione. Per parte sua, Tanner evitava di darle appuntamenti troppo precisi, evitava di dirle di aspettarlo sveglia, di attendere la sua chiamata a questa o a quell'ora, perché se per qualsiasi motivo non fosse stato in grado di sentirla, non voleva farla piombare nel panico.

Infine, dopo quasi un anno di frequentazione più o meno regolare, Tanner aveva prenotato il ristorante più chic della città, grazie a una telefonata tattica da parte di Bond, che si era offerto – naturalmente, era stato costretto da Q ad offrirsi – di usare le sue conoscenze per riservare il miglior tavolo. Purtroppo, la mafia russa aveva scelto la giornata sbagliata per scombussolare la vita di tutti, così Elaine finì per addormentarsi accoccolata sul proprio letto, nella propria camera, vestita e truccata di tutto punto come era rimasta la sera prima, in attesa di una telefonata. Q l'aveva portato a casa propria, dato che ancora dividevano l'appartamento, e Tanner l'aveva svegliata, si era scusato in ginocchio mentre lei tentava di zittirlo, contenta soltanto di sapere che stava bene, sfiorandogli il viso, baciandogli la fronte. Lui le aveva offerto una scatolina, con un antico quanto meraviglioso anello di fidanzamento edoardiano passato di generazione in generazione, e neanche un mese dopo, Elaine era diventata, per la chiesa d'Inghilterra e di fronte alla legge di Sua Maestà, la signora Tanner.


	4. Chapter 4

In quel momento, nel supermercato, incinta di cinque mesi di una piccola Tanner, o così le aveva detto la ginecologa all'ultimo controllo – al contrario delle credenze della sua zia preferita sulla forma della pancia - aveva vagato per il supermercato ripensando a quei momenti, guardandosi d'istinto la fede e l'anello edoardiano all’anulare dell’altra mano, e aveva sorriso a un invisibile e intangibile quanto vivo ricordo, sentendosi un po' stupida ma immensamente felice. Alzò lo sguardo, rendendosi conto che era troppo bassa per raggiungere quel che le serviva. Qualcuno, accanto a lei, alzò il braccio e gliela porse. Era un uomo alto, gli occhi di ghiaccio, fin troppo bello per essere vero, o qualcosa di simile, vestito elegantemente ma in maniera che non desse troppo nell'occhio, come un professionista single che fosse alle prese con la spesa.

«Mrs Tanner» disse lui, a guisa di saluto. Lei prese il pacchettino di pasta che le aveva preso dallo scaffale.

«Mr Bond... Q diceva sempre che sembrate voi quelli finti» commentò Elaine, con un leggero sorriso. James le offrì il braccio, lasciandola un attimo perplessa. Scambiò un'occhiata con lui e decise che era meglio assecondarlo: c'era qualcosa che non andava.

«Ora la accompagnerò alla cassa, poi prenderemo la mia macchina e guideremo verso un luogo sicuro. Faremo finta di nulla e ci comporteremo come se niente fosse, d'accordo?» spiegò, nella voce più calma ed incoraggiante possibile, il tono e il volume bassi, e il fare disinvolto.

«D'accordo» rispose lei, prendendosi solo un istante per riordinare le idee ed applicare la fermezza e la forza d'animo delle mogli di tutti i soldati. C'era decisamente qualcosa che non andava.

Raggiunsero la cassa, pagarono il dovuto senza troppe cerimonie, e Bond la accompagnò, guidandola delicatamente ma in maniera decisa, verso l'uscita e verso l'auto.

«Guiderò io, per sicurezza» sentenziò lui, mentre lei inizia a montare un panico terribile.

«Si tratta di mio marito, vero?» chiese, iniziando a tremare. Bond le prese le buste di mano e le caricò nel bagagliaio, continuando a tentare di far finta di niente.

«È stata seguita, Mrs Tanner, e così suo marito» spiegò Bond, accompagnandola fino alla portiera ed aiutandola a salire dietro, proprio alle spalle del guidatore. Con il pancione, faticava a riuscirci da sola, e ora il panico non le permetteva di respirare regolarmente.

«Andrà tutto bene» cerca di rassicurarla, allontanandosi per prendere posto alla guida.

L'auto si muove in maniera studiata ma lenta, senza sfrecciare nel traffico, in direzione non diametralmente opposta a casa dei Tanner, ma diretta in un'altra parte della città.

«Lui sta bene?» chiese poi Elaine, sfiorandosi il ventre cercando di calmarsi.

«Non sappiamo dove sia» rispose Bond, dopo qualche istante, dicendosi che non era bene lasciarla nell'incertezza. Elaine si sentì sprofondare il cuore in petto, il puro panico ora le accelerava battiti del cuore e respiri. Si aggrappò al sedile, mentre Bond svoltava con un pizzico di velocità in più in una strada secondaria: non riusciva a seminarli.

«Ma come è possibile? Credete sia stato rapito? E da chi?» chiese Elaine, cercando di mettersi più dritta con la schiena, ma Bond non aveva risposte, e anzi, dovette prendere strade sempre più alternative, finché non si rese conto che l'unica cosa era fuggire o rispondere. L'auto che li inseguiva li stava avvicinando, finché non li affiancò. James estrasse la sua pistola, ed esplose due colpi: Elaine si tappò le orecchie, cercando di accoccolarsi sul sedile e così tentando di non rimanere esposta ai finestrini. Bond cercò di schivare la rappresaglia, che mandò in frantumi i vetri e incrinò il parabrezza. Se Mrs Tanner non fosse stata incinta, avrebbe tentato qualcosa di più ardito, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era tentare di mandare l'altra auto fuori strada, cozzando con la fiancata verso di loro. Il traffico sembrava essersi dissolto: la zona di Londra che stavano attraversando era semi-deserta. Le auto aumentarono di velocità, l'impatto iniziò a diventare violento, Elaine si strinse il ventre e si ritrovò a temere per la vita della bambina, tanto da gridare, a ogni nuova collisione. James era concentrato, però, e infine riuscì a rovesciare l'auto e a farla sbattere contro un idrante.

«Mrs Tanner, sta bene?» chiese immediatamente dopo, ma non aveva fatto i conti con degli eventuali rinforzi: un suv tagliò loro la strada, un altro chiuse la via di fuga dietro di loro e da entrambe le auto scesero uomini con passamontagna ed armati. Uno di loro si diresse direttamente verso l'abitacolo, per prendere Elaine: a nulla valsero i tentativi di fermarli da parte di Bond, che venne atterrato da quattro uomini, messo fuori gioco con il calcio di una pistola, dopo che pugni, ginocchiate e il calcio di un fucile gli mozzarono il fiato, diretti al suo stomaco.


	5. Chapter 5

007 si risvegliò qualche ora dopo, all'MI6. Ci mise qualche istante a rendersi conto che non era più in strada, e che Mrs Tanner era stata rapita. Si trovava in infermeria, e non appena ebbe assicurato lo staff medico che sì, si prendeva la responsabilità di andarsene da lì senza ulteriori controlli, raggiunse l'ufficio di M. Mallory, in quella veste ormai da un anno, scoccò un'occhiata di fuoco a James. Ma Bond non stava osservando lui, non dopo la prima occhiata: Bill Tanner era lì, in piedi, appoggiato al camino dietro la scrivania, cereo in volto. Scambiò lo sguardo con lui, evidentemente schiacciato dalla preoccupazione e dal panico.

«Dov'è mia moglie?» chiese, capendo subito che non lo sapeva.

«Nessuno ha ancora rivendicato il rapimento, stiamo aspettando...» iniziò a dire M, quando Q entrò, facendo praticamente irruzione nello studio. I tre uomini lo guardarono con sorpresa e attesa.

«Ho ricevuto un filmato» disse il tecnico, puntando il tablet che aveva tra le mani verso lo schermo installato sulla parete destra, rispetto al camino. Grazie alla connettività senza fili, riuscì a riportare il video a beneficio di tutti. Al centro della scena, Mrs Tanner, con un taglio sul sopracciglio e uno sul labbro, simmetrici. Era legata per le mani e aveva un bavaglio. Bill Tanner fece un passo avanti, come se inconsciamente cercasse di raggiungerla. Intorno a lei, nessun segno riconoscibile. Un uomo entrò nella ripresa, il viso coperto da un passamontagna e un dispositivo sulla parte bassa del viso, visibile sotto la stoffa della sua “maschera”, per camuffarne la voce.

«Questo è un messaggio per l'MI6. Abbiamo in custodia Elaine Paddington-Tanner» iniziò a dire l'uomo, mentre un altro puntava un'automatica non al viso di lei, quanto al suo ventre. Il colore sparì completamente dal viso del marito.

«Vogliamo che il vostro agente denominato Q ci fornisca un software avanzato per la decodificazione di codici informatici di sicurezza. Non vogliamo denaro, né negozieremo. Avete tempo 1 ora per rispondere e 12 ore per farci avere il software. Q saprà come risponderci»

L'uomo che stava puntando la pistola a Elaine le tolse il bavaglio per un attimo. La donna ci mise qualche istante a riprendere fiato e a controllare il tono della propria voce.

«Sono spaventata, ma sto bene. Non preoccupatevi per me e fate ciò che dovete» disse, senza guardare l'obiettivo, se non all'ultimo secondo.

«Bill...» continuò poi, lo sguardo dritto in camera «qualsiasi cosa accada, ricordati dei piccoli giorni e delle piccole cose. Ti amo, qualsiasi decisione dovrai prendere»

Il video si interruppe bruscamente.

Tanner osservò atterrito Q, che sembrava più che risoluto, e stava osservando M.

«Non mi interessa che cosa ha da dire, signore. Non voglio che venga torto un capello ad Elaine. Avranno la mia risposta subito» disse risoluto il ragazzo.

«Non possiamo far avere loro quello che chiedono. Non ci sarà più un solo codice di sicurezza utilizzabile in tutto il paese, in tutta Europa, per non dire nel mondo. So di cosa stanno parlando, so che ci hai lavorato, e non possiamo farlo finire nelle loro mani. Ne va della sicurezza non solo dello Stato, ma di tutti, dal firewall di un comune cittadino alle più importanti banche dati del mondo»

«Dobbiamo trovare il modo di salvare Mrs Tanner» obiettò Bond «senza consegnargli il materiale. Non c'è modo di risalire alla fonte del video?» chiese poi a Q. Tanner osservava il tutto, il panico che si era impadronito del tutto dei suoi nervi e del suo cervello. Stava impazzendo al pensiero che potesse accadere qualcosa a sua moglie e a sua figlia, ancora prima di conoscerla.

«Dovrei lavorarci, ma alle prime analisi no, sembra impossibile» replicò Q, sconfortato.

«La vita di Mrs Tanner non è prioritaria» dichiarò M, ricevendo in pieno la delusione e lo sconforto del Capo di Stato Maggiore, anche solo con lo sguardo. Era talmente disperato che tutti potevano percepirlo come una specie di dolore fisico.

«Mi dispiace» aggiunse poi M «ma non possiamo violare protocolli di sicurezza e segretezza per nessuno, che sia sua moglie o meno»

Tanner rivolse allora la sua attenzione a Bond: lui avrebbe saputo che cosa fare, ne era certo.

«Non mi interessano i protocolli, M. Quella è Elaine, e non lascerò che le accada niente» puntualizzò Q, inferocito.

«Non capite? Ha rapito lei perché tu avresti agito da insubordinato, volendola salvare» dichiarò M, come se fosse ovvio. Tanner ritrovò parte della sua lucidità. Era un soldato, dannazione, lo era stato almeno.

«Hanno rapito lei perché volevano attaccare anche me» disse, la voce non troppo salda ma senza balbettii «hanno fatto leva su Q in quanto tecnico, ma su di me in quanto militare e politico. Mi conoscono, è evidente. Nessuno conosce l'identità della mia famiglia, se non i miei più stretti collaboratori. Nessuno, oltre la sfera dell'MI6, sa veramente che lavoro faccio, né i vicini, né le autorità territoriali. Deve essere qualcuno che avuto accesso diretto all'MI6 o a qualcuno dei miei più stretti collaboratori»

M annuì, ma per lui Mrs Tanner era già una causa persa. Bond cercava di riflettere.

«Impossibile che sia stata Moneypenny» escluse categoricamente la ragazza: la conosceva troppo bene, non era corruttibile. Non in quel senso.

«Elaine ha citato i piccoli giorni e le piccole cose... può voler dire qualcosa?» domandò Q, non avendo cuore di far rivedere a tutti il video, ed avendone poco lui stesso, pur riguardandolo per cercare di ricostruire qualcosa. Tanner ci pensò su.

«Suo padre le parlava dell'importanza delle piccole cose» rispose, guardando un punto fisso in basso, sul tappeto, cercando di mettere insieme i ricordi «me lo ha ripetuto spesso, soprattutto quando mi ha fatto vedere le fotografie della sua infanzia»

Bond si rivolse allora a Tanner:

«Forse voleva indicarci qualcuno in quelle foto collegato ai suoi rapitori»

Il suo interlocutore annuì.

«È l'unica possibilità che abbiamo per fare una ricerca. Bond, accompagnami a casa: dobbiamo recuperare quelle fotografie, ne ha lasciate alcune a casa mia. Tanner, nel frattempo tu puoi prendere quelle che avete voi» disse subito Q. Mallory era più che contrariato, ma anche intrigato dalle tre menti al lavoro.

«Vi do 30 minuti per tornare qui. Tra 45 al massimo dovrà pervenire la nostra risposta ai rapitori: faremo loro credere che cediamo alle richieste, e nel frattempo faremo le nostre ricerche»

Tanner, insieme a Q e Bond, ringraziò il cielo che si fosse convinto ad almeno provare a salvarla.


	6. Chapter 6

Si allontanarono tutti e tre, Bond contrariato di dover fare da taxi a Q, quando Tanner si fermò e allungò un braccio per far arrestare anche la fuga degli altri due.

«Non avete avuto mie notizie perché sono stato trattenuto da degli sconosciuti, sicuramente gli stessi della squadra che ha rapito Elaine» si ritrovò a raccontare «Sto ripensando da prima alle “piccole cose” e ai “piccoli giorni”, e ora… il padre di Elaine era un collaboratore della mia famiglia, ma non gliene ho mai fatto parola. L’ho scoperto da poco. Mio padre cambiò cognome, ma un tempo avevamo un titolo, una residenza in campagna, dove lavorava anche il padre di Elaine. Inizio a pensare che possa essere stata portata là» raccontò lui, evidentemente agitato più di quanto avesse fatto vedere a M.

«Ma se Elaine non sapeva…» iniziò a dire Q, ma Bond lo interrompe.

«Elaine no, ma i rapitori potrebbero. È possibile che lei abbia visto questa residenza, credendola tua, e non conoscendola come il luogo di lavoro di suo padre?» domandò James. Tanner annuì.

I tre si scambiarono un’occhiata.

«Risponderò ai rapitori dalla macchina, muoviamoci insieme. Dirò loro che torno a casa per reperire i codici software che non ho all’MI6, e nel frattempo ci muoveremo verso questa casa» spiegò Q, e gli altri furono d’accordo.

«La residenza è stata venduta quando ero bambino» raccontò Tanner, mentre sfrecciavano fuori Londra, in una corsa contro il tempo. Q, dal proprio tablet, modificato per poterlo usare come un portatile sofisticato, era assorto e concentrato sul video di Elaine, seduto sui sedili posteriori.

«Ci sono stanze segrete, passaggi che portano fuori dalla tenuta?» chiese Bond, ricordando le caratteristiche della sua Skyfall, ormai solo un ricordo.

«No, o meglio, la maggior parte di queste cose sono state cambiate dai nuovi proprietari. Sai, sono americani» spiegò Tanner, sperando di stemperare il proprio gelido terrore con una battuta infelice, a cui Bond sorrise «C’è però una soffitta che mio padre aveva fatto chiudere, e di cui non aveva voluto parlare ai suoi acquirenti, se non altro “per preservare qualcosa”: è un grande attico, una specie di appartamento, diciamo»

Q non proferiva parola, ma aveva registrato quell’informazione, e continuava ad armeggiare con la sua tavoletta ultratecnologica. Tanner, nel frattempo, dava istruzioni a Bond sulle strade da prendere: una volta usciti dal traffico di Londra, spesero un’altra ora alla ricerca delle strade migliori da percorrere, finché non lasciarono l’auto al limitare di un parco di alberi alti e fitti.

Si avvicinarono alla casa a piedi: dalle finestre era possibile vedere i proprietari comportarsi come se niente fosse, e tutti e tre temettero di essersi sbagliati, mentre i loro telefoni e cercapersone giacevano spenti nelle tasche e nelle borse, o disabilitati, per non farsi trovare da M. Attesero il calare delle tenebre, e infine, si mossero. Tanner e Q, seppur ex militare il primo e decisamente snello l’altro, non erano in grado di farsi strada su per le grondaie o qualcosa del genere come avrebbe fatto Bond da solo. Dopo una discussione, accesa per via della preoccupazione per Elaine e del troppo testosterone nell’aria, Tanner convinse Bond che questa volta avrebbero iniziato con il cervello, e avrebbero sfoderato la forza fisica quando necessario. Tanner ricordava ogni porta, e ogni passaggio, per fortuna non tutti ridisegnati e modificati dai nuovi proprietari. Q si occupò dell’allarme e del cane, che riuscì a calmare con una sorta di mossa zen che Bond trovò strana quanto illuminante. La residenza era molto grande, e riuscirono a non svegliare i residenti, raggiungendo l’accesso blindato alla soffitta: era evidentemente stato forzato, e Bond dovette scansare Q e fargli da scudo quando due guardie tentarono di fermare i loro sforzi sul nascere. Sia Tanner che Bond li atterrarono, uno per uno, con una silenziosa quanto dolorosa ginocchiata e un colpo alla testa.

Raggiunsero il piccolo quartier generale, e Tanner fece appena in tempo a vedere Elaine, prima di puntare l’arma contro il capo della piccola banda, che si fece avanti: doveva essere lui, a giudicare dal video, anche se ora non portava il passamontagna. Bond puntò l’arma al suo galoppino, che stava minacciando Elaine.

«Io non ci proverei, se fossi in te» disse, con un sorrisetto. Tanner represse la voglia irrefrenabile di sparare direttamente a quel delinquente, lo sforzo visibile nel suo sguardo e nella sua mano ferma e risoluta, e di raggiungere sua moglie, che rimaneva silenziosa ma era in lacrime, ora che li aveva visti. Q era rimasto impietrito.

«Tu?» esclamò, facendo ben più passi avanti di quanti i due uomini armati, dalla sua parte, considerassero saggi.

Q non si stava rivolgendo al capobanda, ma ad un uomo un po’ più tarchiato degli altri, con degli occhiali spessi, seduto davanti ad un vecchio computer, a cui era stata collegata ogni sorta di periferica. Sentendosi chiamato in causa, l’uomo sollevò il capo e si sistemò gli occhiali.

«Sei diventato un agente adesso, Ben?» chiese, con voce melliflua.

«Che diavolo ci fai qui? Che accidenti ti è saltato in mente?» continuò Q, sconcertato e infuriato.

«Questi gentili signori avevano bisogno di quel codice, e io sapevo che ce l’avevi tu» replicò semplicemente lui, con un’alzata di spalle.

La situazione iniziava a sembrare strana a tutti: la tensione tra i gruppi armati era inesistente ed irrilevante per i due piccoli geni del computer.

«Hai fatto rapire la mia coinquilina!» esclamò, infuriato, Q.

«E l’ho fatta portare qui, dove poteva riconoscere la casa e avvisare suo marito. Siete in trappola: l’MI6 perderà tra pochi minuti il suo miglior agente della vecchia guardia, il suo Capo di Stato Maggiore e il miglior informatico. Dopo averti spillato il software, si intende»

Q non ebbe il tempo di replicare. Bond e Tanner si mossero all’unisono, per evitare che la sua profezia si avverasse: Bond atterrò il soggetto che stava minacciando Elaine, Tanner corse da lei, evitando il capobanda, che iniziò ad affrontare Bond. Gli altri, si avventarono su Q, che, sgusciando tra loro, riuscì a neutralizzarli, facendoli scontrare tra loro. Tanner liberò Elaine, che afferrò subito l’arma del suo rapitore appena freddato e la puntò all’ultimo soggetto. Non credeva avrebbe sparato, ma lo fece. Certo, non alla testa o al torso, ma gli rese impossibile stare in piedi. Bond, tenendo ben stretto il braccio del capobanda dietro la sua schiena, fece cenno a Q di prendersela con il suo “amico”, quando sentirono dei rumori sospetti.

I proprietari della casa avevano chiamato la polizia! Bond si sentì come ad una specie di candid camera, ma alla fine tutto si risolse per il meglio. Elaine venne portata in ospedale per degli accertamenti, e Tanner non ebbe la minima esitazione a seguirla, nonostante M volesse parlare con lui, o forse avere la sua testa.


	7. Chapter 7

Esattamente quattro mesi e una settimana dopo questi avvenimenti, venne alla luce la piccola Emma Tanner, una splendida bambina di poco più di tre chili e duecento grammi.

Il padre avvisò sia Bond che Q, ricevendo la notizia all’MI6 quando entrambi si trovavano lì. Gli sembrava giusto renderli partecipi, soprattutto dopo la loro strana avventura insieme.

Raggiunsero, come un improbabile trio di supereroi, il piano della clinica privata dove era nata la bambina, e trovarono una Elaine visibilmente stanca ma estatica: il parto non era stato semplice, ma molto lungo e faticoso. Tutto era andato per il meglio, però, l’infermiera accanto a lei aveva tranquillizzato il piccolo drappello in visita e li aveva lasciati soli per andare a prendere la bambina e mostrargliela. Tanner, quasi dimenticandosi di tutto il resto, sfiorò i capelli a sua moglie e le lasciò un bacio sulla fronte, chiedendole se sta bene, e mettendo un po’ in imbarazzo Bond e Q, che si osservarono l’un l’altro, circospetti.

L’infermiera ritornò in fretta con la bambina, molto più piccola di quanto tutti e tre gli uomini si sarebbero aspettati. Aveva un grosso cerotto sul pancino e un pannolino che sembra troppo grande per lei, e si muoveva in piccoli scatti, tentando di tenere gli occhi aperti e non riuscendovi troppo bene. Tanner sembrò la personificazione della felicità assoluta, quando la prese in braccio. Cercò di non commuoversi, non di fronte ai suoi agenti, ma non ci fu niente da fare. Un miracolo di quel genere, per un uomo che ha visto la guerra e la violenza, era troppo per essere contenuto.

Quando infine si fu calmato, Elaine annunciò il nome della bambina agli altri due, ringraziandoli di essere venuti, naturalmente, e scoccando un’occhiata a Bond, cercando di capire quanto avrebbe voluto trovarsi altrove.

«Ovviamente, pretendo di essere io il padrino» commentò subito Q, prendendo la bambina in braccio senza tante cerimonie. Elaine gli scoccò un’occhiata contrariata.

«Non ti basta che il nome sia ispirato a te?» commentò divertita. Bond era particolarmente a disagio, anche se in quanto amante delle donne, in ogni loro forma, trovava sia Elaine che la bambina lo spettacolo più perfetto della natura.

«Perché non James?» chiese poi Elaine, cercando proprio lo sguardo di lui. Bond sembrò interdetto alla sola idea, mentre Q cercava di fargli prendere in braccio la piccola Emma, ancora più piccina tra le sue braccia così possenti. Bond la sostenne come se si trattasse di una piuma, e la piccolina si accoccolò subito nella sua presa. Lui la osservò qualche istante, come se si trattasse di una bomba pronta a saltare in aria, come se il minimo movimento provocasse l’esplosione dell’ospedale. La bambina aprì gli occhi finalmente, gorgogliando qualcosa, lasciando James particolarmente stupito e meravigliato. Qualcosa si smosse all’altezza del suo stomaco, ma non seppe dire cosa, di preciso. Tanner andò in suo soccorso, riprendendosi la sua bambina, con una disinvoltura e precisione che sembrava indicare che non avesse fatto altro nella vita. James fece finta di non essere rimasto troppo deluso dal dover riconsegnarla così presto.

«Vedremo…» sospirò, fintamente seccato, Q, infilandosi la giacca «andiamo, Bond, M ha chiesto di noi» disse poi, mostrandogli il cellulare e avviandosi verso la porta. James parve stranito, e dopo una piccola discussione, lo seguì fuori.

Elaine si chiese quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo Q a provarci sul serio con lui.

 


End file.
